Green and Blue
by ForbiddenDesire13
Summary: The heavens will never forgive a forbidden encounter, they will do anything to stop it. So why is the god of the Green Eyes and goddess of the Blue Eyes, meeting eye to eye for the first time? Was this an accident? Or was this what the heavens want? Romeo and Juliet. Arnold and Helga. Green and Blue. Soulmate AU
1. Chapter 1-Fated Encounter?

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **AN: This is something that I randomly came up with X3! There will be easter eggs in this story, whoever finds out what it is you can have a good star X3! I hope you enjoy it! X3**

 **So yes this is an alternate universe where we are not in Hillwood. We are in San Lorenzo X3! And guess what! The Green Eyes are not the only secret tribe*gasp*! Actually this other secret village is their long time rival! But what is this! The demigod and demigoddess of their own village have a forbidden encounter or was is fate that brought them together!?**

 **What am I doing asking questions!? Let's find out! So let's get started! X3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Craig Bartlett owns the character of Hey Arnold!**

* * *

 _We don't meet people by accident_

 _They are meant to cross this path for a reason._

* * *

A young boy that looks about the age of nine was walking around the forest that is within the village's area.

He has darkish blonde hair that sticks up in different different directions, and outrageous oblong shaped head, a round nose, tanned skin but you can tell he is caucasian. He wears a leather loin cloth, grass anklets, and a golden pendent in the same shape of his head with a emerald in the middle. But his most notable feature that shines greater than his necklace is his striking green eyes.

However that is not the only great thing about him. He is actually the demigod of his village, he would always not let others call him a god because he believes that he is just a normal person that doesn't need to be worshipped.

From what he was told, when he was about to be born a volcano was erupting then when he had his first cry the volcano then was calm since then he was deemed to be their god. His parents have been helpers of their village, the Green Eyes. His parents also abandoned modern life to stay with the Green Eyes to protect them since then they all lived here.

He was currently standing at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, a place he is never allowed to go. For what reason? He doesn't know.

All he know is the trees in front of him look like a pathway to somewhere, there are trees on different sides of this forest seeming to connect branches together creating a roof with some sunlight peeking out through the leaves and branches. This also created a clean pathway for him to go through. He was fascinated by the scenery that he usually doesn't see often just by looking into the forest. There were many flowers, that he remembers studying from his mother, on the sides of the pathways. There were Alaska violets, candysticks, fairy slippers, fireweeds, and a whole lot more.

But it wasn't just this path that made him want to go through this forest he's forbidden to go in. It was the wind going towards the forest as if it is pulling him in. His instincts told him to go in.

"Well my dad said that I should trust my instincts." He smiled then entered the beckoning forest.

A young girl that looks about the age of nine was walking around the forest that is within the village's area.

She has long golden blonde hair, lighter than someone we know, that reaches just at her bare shoulders. Her hair is in waves due to the humidity of the forest. Sitting on top is a pink bow that is a reminder of the modern life she use to live in before her family left her. Many would say that she should've thrown it away but she had a weird feeling that she will regret it deeply if she did. So she kept it. To match her pink bow, she has light pink pouty lips. Her nose shaped into a slight G. Her fair skin has a slight tan to it but reveals that her parents are caucasian. Her outfit is made of colorful feathers that woman from the village she lives in made for her. Feathers cover her torso to the top of her belly button, her skirt has a slight slit at her right leg and reaches to the bottom of her knees allowing it to flow freely. Around her neck was a silver pendant with a sapphire in the middle. But what shone the most than the sapphire was her vibrant blue eyes.

When she was three years old, her family came to San Lorenzo for a family vacation. She tried gain their attention but they ignored her and showered her older sister with love that she could never have. Then one night she overheard her parents talking about her but not in the way she wanted. Actually the very opposite. They were talking about how much a disappointment she was and she would never be like her sister. The young girl decided that she will leave and never come back to a place that doesn't notice her existence.

She ran and ran into the dense forest not looking where she was going or noticing the heavy rain pouring down on her. Then she found a huge waterfall. Entranced by it's beauty, she went in the small lake and walked towards it waterfall. She put her hand through the waterfall founding out that there is a cave. Curious, she in the cave. That was when she found a village inside and there seem to be an elderly woman in native clothing and a wooden staff in her hand standing at entrance of the cave as if she was waiting for her. She was.

The elderly woman told her that she was awaiting her arrival. She then bowed down in front of the young girl and called her their goddess.

Back at present. The young blonde girl still wondered to this day why she was their goddess. She felt nothing special about herself. There was nothing special about an unwanted child.

She then was finally at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. She was told to never to go in the forest but she still did as a time of relaxation and peace.

But there was something today that felt different than the other times she came here. The wind felt like it was pulling her in and if she did went in nothing will ever be the same but she felt that it was a good thing.

"Alright alright I'll go in." She said amusingly when a gust of air pulled her in more. She then started walking this familiar yet different path.

The young boy finally came to a stop when he saw a huge willow tree in the middle of the lake like a mini island. Something he learned in his father's books.

He saw that there were stones coming out of the water leading to the tree, he then proceeded to cross it. His heart beating faster every time he was closer to it but he didn't stop.

The young girl finally arrived her secret hideout which was this willow tree that had it's own land in the middle of the lake. She then cross the makeshift path of stones that led to the tree.

But her heart started beating faster every time she was closer to the tree but she didn't stop.

He…

She…

Finally made it to the tree.

They both touched the tree while clenching their heart with their other free hand.

A twist feeling in their stomachs became stronger.

That feeling made them look at the other side of the tree.

He…

She…

Peeked out of the tree.

Blue.

Green.

Time and hearts was stopped. Wind was blowing strongly around them.

 _They finally met._

 **DUHN DUHN DUHNN! PLEASE REVIEW this is my first story that I came up with on my own X3 except the characters of course XP!**


	2. Chapter 2-Our Names?

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **AN: Our god and goddess have finally met! Will they have this peace of just the two of them or what is going to destroy that? Let's find out X3**

 **I also suggest hearing celestial type music for the beginning of the meeting and if you want play Helga's true love after the word cheeks X3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Craig Bartlett owns the character of Hey Arnold!**

* * *

 _When I took one look at you_

 _I knew_

 _There was no turning back_

* * *

They just… stood there.

Staring at each other with widened eyes at different sides of the tree.

The wind still going around them as if it was cheering that these two children finally met.

Hands at their uncontrollable beating heart.

There were unable to do… anything.

 _Who is she? Where did she came from? Why is she here? Why does it feel like I know her even though I never met her? Why does my heart beat out of my chest as if it's reaching her? Is she the reason why I'm here? Was she the one calling for me? And… why is her eyes so... blue? They shine way more the lakes when the sun hits it. They pull me in just like waves… I don't think I met anyone with blue eyes._

 _Who is he? Was he always here? Is there another entrance I didn't about? Why have I never met him before? Why does it feel like I regret not meeting him sooner? Was this why today felt different? Was this why I felt like I had to come here more than ever before? And… his eyes… they have so much more life… and peace than this forest. Now that I think about it, I don't think I have seen someone with green eyes._

They both became unaware of the fact they other person and themselves have half-lidded eyes and lovesick smile forming on their faces.

They kept staring… staring… and staring.

As if whoever wanted this meeting seemed impatient because the winds let out a rough gust which caused both of them to stumble and be closer to each other.

They both woke up from their trance when they saw other's face less than a inch apart. They widened their eyes, blushed darkly, and step away from each other with a yell.

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

SPLASH!

Their step back was unfortunately a step too long when they both fell in the water. They sat up in the water lucky that it was shallow enough, drenched, they look at the unknown person before them once again. Then a snicker came out of both them which led a laughter that described innocence.

As the laughter subsided, they stood up walked a little closer to each other. They both had a amused and happy smile plastered on their faces.

They were squirming in where they stand in the water with the smiles still on their faces.

"Um… hi." The young boy looked up at girl's droopy wet bow. He had never seen a girl with a bow on her head but he can't help but think that it suited her as if she can't ever been see without it. "Nice bow."

"Huh." The young girl woke up from her small trance, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks from the unexpected compliment.

He noticed this and chuckled a little. "I like your bow because it's pink like your cheeks."

They both widened their eyes when a strong sense of deja vu and strong heartbeats overcame them, feeling as if they had this conversation or maybe will have this conversation. And this scene felt familiar when they are wet like this or more like with the young girl being soaked.

 _Is this why I can't take of my bow? And why does his smile and chuckle make me feel as if my problems will melt away?_

 _Why did that felt similar to me? I never met her before and if I did I know I wouldn't forget her._

They didn't think too long on it so they left it at that and went back to the tree so they can dry up.

The young boy couldn't help notice, as the young girl was wringing her bow dry, how her golden hair was sparkling due to the water. She looked like a goddess.

They young girl notice his staring and how gentle and powerful his eyes looked. He looked very god -like with him smiling like that.

The young girl looked away blushing and cleared her throat. "So… um… what are you doing here? I always came here but I don't think I have seen you before? Unless the incense back at the village finally got to me and I'm hallucinating." She smirked playfully.

The young boy chuckled at her humor. "Oh… um… I'm not sure really." He rubbed the back of his neck in shyness. "I just felt that I had to come here despite that I am not allowed to come to this forest but if I never came here it would have been my biggest regret." He looked back at her with kind half-lidded eyes, his oblong head resting in his right hand with his elbow resting on his leg giving her a small lovesick smile. "And now I know why."

The young girl blushed darkly. _Why can't I handle his smile!?_ She tried answering back in a joking manner. "O-Oh what, are you saying that I am someone you are fated to be with?" She forced a small laughter and looked away.

"I hope that is true."

She turned back surprised with her widened blue eyes looking a equally surprised boy.

They young boy realized that he said his thoughts out loud. "I-I mean…" He rubbed his neck again.

The young girl giggled at his cute reaction. "Well… I hope that is true too." She looked down at her lap smiling a small smile with a pink blush on her cheeks again.

The boy blushed but didn't mind, in fact he felt joy that she felt the same way. Then he realized something. "Oh I don't know your name."

The girl realized this too. "Me neither."

But they both felt like they did.

"Um… wanna try guessing each other's name?" The boy suggested smiling.

"Sure why not?" The girl smiled.

"Ok after I say it you'll say it so we'll hear it if we got it right or wrong." He said but he has a feeling that he won't be wrong.

"Alright we'll do that." She agreed.

"Ok."

The boy looked in her eyes and did she with his.

The wind came to his ear like it was whispering to him.

The same happened with the girl.

He said it with confidence and she did as well.

"Helga."

"Arnold."

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Please let me know by reviewing! X3**


	3. Chapter 3-Rivals?

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **AN: I have been gone for quite awhile haven't I? *sweat drops* Well I'm back! So let's get this story going! Oh if you want you can play Helga's true love after "So do I" X3**

 **Our god and goddess finally learned each other's names but what else will they find out?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Craig Bartlett owns the character of Hey Arnold!**

* * *

 _We are the perfect couple_

 _We're just not in the perfect situation_

* * *

"Helga."

"Arnold."

They both smiled gently and thought to themselves how the other person's name fitted them so well. The moment was ruined when they heard yells.

"Helga!"

"Arnold!"

Helga heard a male voice she knows call out to her in the distance meanwhile Arnold heard his mother call out to him.

They both looked behind them to their respective paths that lead into this forest. Then they looked each other sadly knowing they have to go.

"Well I have to back home." Arnold said unenthusiastically.

"So do I." Helga said in the same tone of voice as she gets up and heads into the direction of where she came from. Then something she didn't expect happened…

Arnold grabs her hand.

A slight shock rushes through the both of them from this small yet intimate touch.

Arnold tries to shake this feeling by literally shaking his head to snap out of it to ask her what he wanted to ask.

"Will I see you again?"

Helga looked at him with her wide blue eyes into his pleading green ones.

A piece of her hair falls on her left eye as she turns to him, a small smile across her features as she answers.

"Oh probably."

They both felt that same feeling of deja vu they felt before when he complimented her bow but ignores it… for now.

He smiles gratefully. "I am glad that I met you and hope that I can see you soon." Arnold says as he slowly lifts her hand to his lips, and kisses it. A form of greeting he learned that he can't help but feel how necessary it is to do now.

"I feel the same way..." Helga responded as she sighs girlishly at the feeling of his lips on her hand that she doesn't understand but welcomes it. Then she heard a voice call out to her.

"Helga!"

"...But I have to go now." She said as she slowly releases her hand and walks away.

Arnold stands there watching her leave as her now dry skirt and hair flows behind her. He then decides that he must departure as well.

Once they both have arrived the entrance to the forest. They both grab their chest to calm their heartache as tears silently stream down their face and they both noticed that it is harder to breathe. As they touch their tears on their fingers and looked down at their hand confused to see in fact that there is tears.

They don't know why this painful feeling came to them.

What they didn't realize that subconsciously they knew seeing each other again would prove difficult.

As proof of this, Arnold and Helga both turned back around to look at the forest they both went in but noticed that the path was gone.

* * *

Arnold entered a cave that he familiar to him as he pushed back vines that covered the entrance of his village. There were huts away from the ground in a form of tree houses and some huts on the ground. Palm trees surrounded to village in great height. Grass and leaves cover the ground and sides of the village creating a forest filled paradise.

They were villagers walking around wearing leather and paint on their faces in tribal marks. They are brown skinned, have black hair, and deep green eyes like Arnold's and his parents. But it is said between the villagers that Arnold's green eyes beats everyone else's.

As Arnold walked towards his family's hut that is in the center of the other huts in the air. Villagers will pause in their walk, bow their heads down in respect and will not lift their heads until Arnold has passed them. Arnold will smile at all of them and blush since he can never get use to this type of greeting.

Once in the hut, he sees his father and mother walking around nervously. They both wore traditional tribal outfits that that the other villagers were wearing. When they saw him they ran up to him and hugged him. He was surprised at the unexpected affectionate display. They both let him go and asked him questions in great speed.

"Are you hurt!?"

"Where were you!?"

"Did anything bad happen to you!?"

"You know that you had to stay within the village area!"

"Did you talk to any strangers!?"

At the mention of strangers, his thoughts went back to Helga. He couldn't help but grab his chest as his heart sped up. But tried to ignored it as he answered his parent's questions.

"Yes mom and dad I'm fine and I'm sorry for wandering off. Also as for the strangers…" He thought about whether or not he should tell his parents about Helga but had a feeling that he shouldn't, so he didn't "... I didn't meet anyone."

"Oh I am glad son, I was worried that you went into the Forbidden Forest and met those horrible Blue Eyes." His father said in an angered voice that Arnold was shocked to hear an unexpected tone from his father.

"Yes honey those Blue Eyes have been nothing but trouble to both of us in the past." His mother said same tone. "Especially since the Forbidden Forest just vanished when I went there to see whether or not Arnold was there, I tried going in to see maybe the path had grown more trees or something. But everytime I go in I always end up back out. It's like no one wanted me to go in there." His mother said thoughtfully and questionally about her weird encounter.

"Well no matter as long as you're here and safe Arnold." His father said as he told his wife to not to think too much about it.

As this was happening Arnold was standing there quietly watching his parents converse. When his father talked to him again he asked his father.

"Who are the Blue Eyes?" He said as he tilted his head and looked at his parents questionally.

His parents realized what they revealed to Arnold and decided to tell him their and the village's long time rivals and how it started.

* * *

Helga went to the familiar waterfall and went through it to see moss growing at the sides of the wall of stones surrounding huts perched above water that have aquatic plants but are steady to the ground that it connects. There are huts on the left and right side then down in the middle there was a wooden path that is connected to other paths that come from the other huts.

The villagers wear white traditional leather on their bodies. They have tanned skinned and black hair. They look very similar to the Green Eyes. Not that Helga would know. But the only difference is their blue eyes that similar to Helga's. However it is confirmed by every villager that Helga's blue eyes are in a different and higher level of beauty.

Villagers would greet her by bowing their head and placing a hand over their heart. Helga will not look in their direction and continue walking not because she believes that she is better or anything. It is just… embarrassing and never was use to attention despite she was only three years old when she came here. And the villagers know this so they hold no ill against her.

The further she walks the path she is on creates a circle around a hut that is greater in size than the other huts. She walks towards it with a small wooden path that leads into the hut.

She sees her village mother and father inside the hut as they run up to her hugged her and quickly let her go to check her conditions and couldn't help feel glad that she is safe and sound.

When Helga was four she was assigned to have parents to raise her. The parents she has now were not able to have a child no matter how many tries. Her village father is the leader of the warriors that protect the village. Her father was very toned and tall since he has done constant training and hunting, He has short black curly short hair, and dark blue eyes. Her village mother is the leader of the women who specialize and nurse in medicine. She has an athletic body and long curly black hair that reaches down to her hips and also has dark blue eyes. They are amazing people but faced with misfortune.

Other villagers say that Helga was destined to be their god as well as their child.

"Helga!" Her father said in relief. "I was looking everywhere with you! I even had to go through the Forbidden Forest to see you were there but every time I went in I ended up being out. Which was weird considering my skills."

"Don't worry dear, Helga is here now and that's all it matters." Her mother said giving Helga a sweet smile.

Helga couldn't help but smile sweetly back at her parents that showed great care more than her real parents ever could have.

"Jeez dad and mom I'm fine. Dad you know that you taught me well enough about how I can find my way back. Thank you very much." Helga said amusedly as she put her hands on her hips and raised her head high in pride.

"Helga I was worried that you might run into the Green eyes. Those people put our village through a lot." Her father said in an stern tone that she was use to hear him using when training other males that come into age of fighting.

"I know what you mean dear. What could've happened if they saw Helga by herself." Her mother said worriedly.

"Green Eyes?" At the thought of green eyes she thought of Arnold. She put a hand on her chest thinking that it might stop her heart racing.

"I think it's time we tell you about our rivals… the Green eyes."

What the blondes didn't know that this was the start of a trial they were not prepared for.

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE! X3 X3**


	4. Chapter 4-History

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **AN:Wow thank you for the reviews everyone I feel really glad that people do like this story and I'm getting positive feedback for it X3! Especially since this is my first story that I wrote X3! I had one review asking if this will be like Romeo and Juliet and I will answer by saying there will be tiny similarities but I will not kill Arnold and Helga. My heart won't be able to do that X3! Also the reason why they feud is going to be different. Sitting here and talking about it won't do anything so let's learn some history! X3 X3**

 **Oh when the font is italicized that means both sides are saying the same thing. :3**

 **Arnold and Helga came back home safe and sound but will now learn about the more possible dangers coming their way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Craig Bartlett owns the characters of Hey Arnold!**

* * *

 _The saddest thing about betrayal_

 _Is that it never comes from your enemies_

* * *

Both sets of parents took the blonde children into a small cave in their own respective village with a torch in hand. Once they entered the cave, the blonde children were in awe of the tribal cave drawings.

"These drawings tell the story of both tribes." The blondes turned to a voice, they are familiar with, next to them looking at the drawings.

For Arnold, it was an old man who is short and slouched due to old age, he was around the same height as Arnold. He also was bald and has white-haired eyebrows, and below his eyebrows he has pale green eyes. He wears leather pants and shirt that has tribal markings, for footwear he wears minnetonkas, and holds a wooden staff that has the symbol of the Green Eyes on top. He is the village priest and wise elder of the village.

For Helga, it was the same elder woman she met when she was three years old but grown older due to the time that has been passed. Despite her old age she has long white hair that are in two braids and go over her shoulders and has light blue eyes. She wears baggy animal-skinned pants and shirt, over her clothes she also wears a larger leather robe. She also holds a staff that has the symbol of the Blue Eyes on top. She is the village priestess and wise elder of their village.

"Good to see you Mister Titus." Arnold greeted kindly as he turned to look to at him.

"Hey Miss Tanana." Helga said casually as she turned to look at her giving her a small smile.

"I see that you are going to learn our history." The elders said.

"Yes. My mother and father brought me here." Arnold said as he looked at his parents.

"Well Stella, Miles do you plan to tell him the story?" Titus said.

"Actually we prefer you to tell him the story about your people since this is about your people. We will tell him our story." Miles said respectfully and Stella nodded in agreement with a smile.

Titus agreed as he smiled and turned to Arnold. "Are you ready to learn dear savior?"

Arnold blushed a little at what he was called but smile anyway while rubbing his neck and responded. "Ready as I will ever be."

* * *

At the village of the Blue Eyes, Helga told Tanana. "Alejandro and Maria wanted me to learn about our rivals so yea I am."

Alejandro and Maria didn't look offended or saddened that she call them by their name since she has called them by their names before as a child until she was comfortable enough to call them dad and mom, so they were use to this as well as the village.

"We both want you to tell her our history Mistress Tanana." Alejandro asked as Maria smiled at her meaning that she wanted her to tell the past as well.

"I don't see why not." Tanana agreed with a gentle smile. "Are you prepared our divinity?"

Helga tried not to acknowledge the name in embarrassment as she looked at drawings and replied. "Hit it!

* * *

 _"Believe or not, we were actually close friends. We are both tribe that are in hiding from the outside world so because of that we always worked together. Actually we both even took care of La Corazon, our sacred treasure as a sign of peace and brotherhood, in the temple we both share. We worked and lived together in harmony for many years."_

 _"But like how a saying goes. Good things must come to an end. At this point, it did."_

"Our disagreements started when Stella and Miles came in."

"Stella and Miles?" Helga asked confused.

"They are outsiders who the Green Eyes shouldn't have saved." Tanana said sternly.

"Outsiders! But no one should know about them or us." Helga said shocked. She knows that once people other than themselves know about each other's existence, greedy people will come after them and try to sell them out for money! How can they be careless!?

* * *

At the Green Eyes…

"Why are my parents the start of this?" Arnold asked confused and a little offended.

"The Blue Eyes are realists as you can say. They were very against us saving your parents because they are worried that your parents and/or others were going to reveal our whereabouts to others causing us in harm's way. We tried to convince them that they are not threats but they do not want to be involved with us since they were too cautious." Titus replied solemnly.

Arnold couldn't believe this. Sure he understands that they are bad people out there but that is not the only type of people out there! There are so many people out there who would be happy to help others and there is always good in people.

 _"To make matters worse, La corazon went missing from our temple. We immediately knew who stole it."_

"Who?"

"The Blue Eyes."

"Those outsiders."

"How can you be so sure?"

"This is where your parents come in."

Arnold and Helga turned to their respective parents walking to them.

"When we heard La Corazon was stolen, we decided to help look so we can repay them for saving us." Miles said as he looked at Titus respectively.

"So we went on the hunt looking for it." Stella responded as she and Miles looked at each other.

* * *

At the Blue Eyes…

"Since I was the leader of the village warriors here, I had to go look for La Corazon." Alejandro said matter-of-factly.

"However, he can be too reckless in what he does so I went to aid him." Maria said tiredly but smiling nevertheless.

 _"That was when we saw **them**."_

* * *

 **Review Please! X3 X3**


	5. Chapter 5-Promise

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **AN: Here is another chapter for you guys X3! Now let's find out who's the "them" they are talking about X3! Oh I raised up the rating due to the violence in this chapter and as well as future chapters**

 **AN(NEW): I have changed this chapter near the end ;3.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Craig Bartlett owns the characters of Hey Arnold!**

* * *

Life is fair

There are just

Some unfair people in it

* * *

"Them?"

"Them?"

Arnold and Helga questioned their parents of who they are talking about especially seeing how serious their faces are at the thought of the people they are thinking of.

Miles and Stella then began their story...

"Eduardo was the one to tell your mother and I about El Corazon being missing and that it was a sacred important item to the Green Eyes. Even though we created a cure for them from a serious disease, we still wanted to help. So we did." Miles then turned to Stella to continue.

"Then as we traveled, we saw someone running with something round in his hand. We noticed that it wasn't fully covered, then that was when we realized that it was El Corazon so we went after that person…"

Alejandro and Maria started to tell Helga their side…

"In the midst of our search we spotted a figure running away from us with something in their hands and we saw a glowing light from the item. We realized that it was El Corazon so we went after the figure…"

"We finally came to a stop at where the stranger was last located and then in front of us we saw two people who definitely were not strangers in the Forbidden Forest."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Well well look what we got here, a pair that will bring nothing but trouble." Alejandro said maliciously with a smirk.

"I see that we are not welcomed." Stella said annoyingly to Miles.

Miles moved forward a little to talk but Alejandro thought he was going to attack so he pushed Maria behind him, took out his machete, and pointed at Miles.

Miles put up his hands in defense while Stella was in the back with her own sword out ready to fight if necessary. "Woah woah easy there we don't want to start trouble. We just want you to return El Corazon back to where it belongs."

"Are you accusing us for stealing?" Alejandro asked offendedly.

"No. We know you stole it. We saw you running with it." Stella said to him as she made glared at him.

"Huh, isn't that funny? Because the last thing I remembered was that we saw you two running with El Corazon in hand." Maria said as she got out behind Alejandro glaring at Stella.

What both pairs didn't know, there was an unknown figure in the shadows smiling at the scene as he aimed El Corazon closer to them. The stone starts lighting up as he chants in a native language.

The hearts of both pairs become to be filled with contempt and their eyes start to become livid with anger. Thus began their unknown hallucinations.

What Alejandro and Maria saw was Miles using his whip to snatch Alejandro's machete away and was about to strike his face with his other hand until he blocked it the punch and striked Miles instead.

Stella was coming in to attack as well but Maria raced in front of her and kicked her of the way in the stomach. She was Alejandro's wife so she was self-defense from him. That didn't stop Stella though as she got back up and went forward to attack her.

In Miles and Stella hallucinations, Miles dodged away when Alejandro was about to slice him. But with a quick reaction he ran towards to Miles, used the handle of his weapon to sock him in the stomach. Miles stumbled from the attack but quickly responded to fight Alejandro.

Stella tried to help her husband but was stopped when Maria kicked her sword out of way and use the same foot to kick her in the stomach. Stella grabbed her leg though as she pulled her in into a punch into her face.

Outside of their hallucinations, both pairs were down in their knees unconscious. The unknown figure jumped down from the tree and walked towards them.

"I think it's time to come back to the real world, don't you?" He lowly chuckled.

He took out his dagger and gashed Miles' and Alejandro's arm. Both men screamed in pain but were still unconscious. He then proceeded to jog back to the tree and jumped on the branch he was on before. He pointed El Corazon towards them once again and chanted a native language.

Both pairs woke up. Miles and Alejandro grabbed their arms in pain oblivious that they were unconscious .

"Miles!"

"Alejandro!"

Both wives went to their husbands to aid them. They realized that they have to leave so they pulled their husbands up back to feet while they were clutching their arm in pain while blood was dripping down their arms to their fingertips. They look at each other wanting to fight but getting care for their loved ones is more important so they ran out of the Forbidden Forest in different paths back to the village.

"This is going to be fun." The unknown figure said as he disappeared into the forest.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"This scar will always remind me of that day." Both Miles and Alejandro revealed the long scar on their arm though goes from their elbow to their shoulder.

Arnold and Helga looked at the scar in shock and couldn't help but feel angry towards the people who hurt their parents. Their parents have helped everyone in the village and they never failed to show loyalty. Then they remembered that their parents went into the Forbidden Forest, the one place their parents and many other villagers state that one must not enter.

"Wait is that why you didn't want me to go in the forest?" Both Arnold and Helga said curiously.

"That's right. We didn't want to risk you being in danger since we don't know if they will come back there or not." Both pair parents said with worried tone.

Both Arnold and Helga couldn't help but feel guilty seeing their parent's expression. Their parents have everything they can to make them feel loved and cared for despite how needed they are in the village. So the least they can do is lessen their worries by making a promise.

"Don't worry, I promise to never enter the forest."

"Don't worry, I promise to never enter the forest."

As they said this, they couldn't help the sad small smile that came onto their faces. The reason for this is because they know that this means that they will never see each other again no matter how badly their heart was telling them to. Luckily, their parents didn't realize this as they hugged their child. Unfortunately, Tanana and Titus did notice this.

Now seeming this was over both parents started to head out but noticed they were they only ones leaving. They turned looking kids questionly. Arnold and Helga smiled as they said.

"Don't worry I'll head out soon, I just have some questions I need to ask to Titus."

"I'll catch you with you guys soon, for now I got something to ask to Tanana."

Both parents smiled understandably knowing that this was quite a lot to take in so they were not surprised their need to be curious on more things, then they head out planning to do their rounds around the village. When they left, they turned to their respective priest/priestess. Tanana and Titus then asked knowingly yet curiously.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"What seems to be the problem?"

Arnold and Helga sighed then explained that they have met someone in the forest but they didn't want to worry anyone or risk putting them danger if that person was possibly a villager. At first Tanana and Titus had a worried expression but realized that it could be a simple wanderer but that didn't mean the person was a possible threat.

Then Arnold and Helga remembered the necklace the other person was wearing was quite similar to their own so the chance that they were from the other village is now higher. No matter how much they want to see each other again, they can't, not wanting to risk it. However, this pain in their hearts and the vivid memory they have of their meeting will haunt them. So they asked for advice on how to stop this.

"So what can I do? I don't want to worry mom and dad or the villagers. I know I have to forget but I don't know if I will be able to." They both said sadly and confused.

"There is a way..."

Both blondes looked up in slight hope that there is a solution to their problem.

"...but it will involve altering your memories. Since we are a village that must be hidden away from the public, for our safety, a spell has been passed down that causes one to have their memories altered. So if you wish, we can use this spell."

Arnold and Helga looked down contemplating whether they should go through with this. Then they remembered their parent's and the villager's smiles wanting nothing more for them to stay that way. So they looked up with determined yet slightly pained eyes as they said.

"Yes."

"Yes."

 **Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6-Power Green

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **AN: First things first, I like to give a great thanks to** _ **NamiBowsAndFootballs**_ **,** _ **Nep2unne**_ **,** _ **Midnight Silk Rose,**_ **and** _**llazo4108824**_ **for sharing your thoughts and ideas to my AN :3. And let's just say that your ideas are not too far off of how I wanted this story to turn out ;3.**

 **I especially like to give a big thank you to** _ **Nep2unne**_ **X3. I was stuck on how much conflict should Arnold and Helga go through depending on their ages but your idea helped me very much X3.**

 **I decided that they will be nine now then when we see them again after they discover their power they will be in their teens X3.**

 **Now let's get back to the story X3!**

 **In this chapter, Arnold's power leads to why he is a god. We also will know why his mom and dad were saved by the Green Eyes in this chapter X3. Just something I thought of X3. Helga's power and reason why she is a goddess comes in the next chapter X3.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Craig Bartlett owns the characters of Hey Arnold!**

* * *

 _We cannot teach people anything_

 _We can only help them_

 _Discover it within_

 _themselves_

* * *

"But there are two things I don't understand." Arnold said as he left with Titus out of the cave, oblivious to what happened recently. Which Titus was quite relieved since he was worried that Arnold might lose his optimistic self.

"What do you mean?" His father said confused. It seems like his parents waited outside for him before they went to do their duties.

"Well why did the Green Eyes save you guys if they wanted to be in hiding?"

"Actually now that being said…" Stella turned to Titus. "Why did you save us?"

Titus chuckled. "Well even though you have not seen us, we have seen you."

"Seen us?" Miles said confusingly.

"When the curiosity of our people is high they would look at other villagers in the shadows. Then a few of our people saw how you and Stella met, since then they have been intrigued by your relationship because every single one of us felt a love very powerful when you both looked into each other eyes." Titus started to chuckle a little as he saw Miles and Stella blush a little. "They also have noticed that you both a very good samaritan people. You both would always help those in need and don't expect anything in return. You two have become quite popular around here."

Arnold grinned ear to ear feeling proud and glad that he has such amazing parents who are more than willing to others in need of their help whether they asked or not.

"As a result, when you both fell in the water and was close to a waterfall, we had to save both of you. You two have saved and helped many lives so you both deserve your lives to be saved as well for once." Titus finished smiling warmly.

"The Green Eyes will always have our gratitude, really, without you then our precious son Arnold would have never been born." Stella said as she rubbed Arnold's oblong head with a smile of gratitude.

"I want to thank you too mister Titus for helping my mom and dad." Arnold said gratefully. "But why am I your god? Do you really believe that I stopped that volcano?" He said bewilderedly.

"Actually you _did_ stopped that volcano." Titus then stood closer to Arnold with a smug smile.

"...huh?" Was the response of the small family in front of him who had slightly wide eyes.

"Arnold, come with me." Titus and Arnold then began walking away from Arnold's parents to go to a open field they have in the village. Arnold waved his parents bye with a smile as they did the same and continued walking with Titius.

* * *

Titus and Arnold arrived at a open field free from villagers. They both stood different sides of the field with an amount of space between them.

"Um… mister Titus, why are we here?" Arnold said while looking around the area they are in.

Titus didn't answer him though as he picked up quite a big rock.

Arnold noticed with a raised eyebrow that he was inspecting the rock.

"Arnold."

"Yes?" Arnold responded as he looked at Titus when he saw a rock about to hit his face.

He panicked as he swung his arm and hand forward attempting to catch it. But…

The rock was floating a feet away from him with a green light emitting around it.

Arnold gasped as he pulled his hand away. As he did the rock fell to the ground and the light was gone.

He didn't notice that, in Titus point of view, his green eyes shone as well when the rock was floating. But when the rock dropped to the ground the light in Arnold's eyes stopped glowing as well.

"What was… ? How did… ? Did you… ?" Arnold didn't know what to say as he looked at Titus who had an all knowing smile.

"No Arnold. It wasn't I who caused it."

"Are you saying that I-?"

"No. I know that you are the one who did it."

"I am the one who…? But how is that possible?!" Arnold exclaimed, shock and confusion hitting him hard.

"You are our god who has powers to control what our village represents…" Titus spread his arms out. He then beckoned Arnold to walk closer to him.

Arnold took one step.

Then grass started to clear away from him as wind started to roar around both him and Titus. Arnold looked around in shock of what was happening. His hair was becoming more disheveled, his now glowing emerald necklace flowing up and down, his loin skirt and grass anklets moving around from the wind. He looked down to see a part of what seemed to be a symbol. In instinct, he went down on one knee with the wind still roaring around him.

He touch the ground with his hand.

The wind stopped.

There was silence.

A green soft light started to grow. As if the light was water, the green light poured and filled each line and crevice that was on the symbol.

A vibrant and green light was now emitting around Arnold's body, amulet, and outlining the symbol.

It was the symbol of the Green Eyes.

Arnold looked at the symbol and body in shock of the green light surrounding him.

He looked up at Titus with his now green eyes shining greatly than before, his expression silently asking him answers to this strange phenomenon that is happening to him.

Titus just smiled as he finished his sentence.

"... _earth_."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **REVIEW! X3**


	7. Chapter 7-Power Blue

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 _ **New**_ **AN: I just updated Helga's flashback/backstory for future chapters coming up. X3**

 ** _Previous_ AN: Now it's time for what some of you are waiting for X3! Yup! We are finding out what is Helga's power and why she is their goddess X3! Her power is pretty expected to have considering her village like Arnold but trust me there is a reason why I chose these certain powers for Helga and Arnold X3!**

 **Now let's see what happened at the village of the Blue Eyes! X3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Craig Bartlett owns the characters of Hey Arnold!**

* * *

 _Do not be afraid_

 _Of trying something new_

 _It can help you know more about_

 _Who you are_

* * *

"Hey Tanana. I have been meaning to ask you this since we are revealing everything and all." Helga said as she exited the cave not knowing that her memories have been changed to forget a certain someone.

"Yes Helga?" said Tanana with a smile, glad that despite her memories have been affected her personality is still the same.

"Why am I this village's goddess?"

After Helga said this Alejandro and Maria, who decided to wait outside for Helga instead before they left, realized that they didn't know the answer to this as well. All of the villagers trust Tanana's wisdom so when she deemed Helga as their goddess they just believed her words without question. But why is Helga their goddess?

Instead of answering Tanana said, "come take a stroll with me child."

Helga raised one side of her eyebrow but went to her side anyway as they headed out the cave. Helga turned back a little while walking giving her dad and mom a salute with a smile in response they returned the same gesture.

* * *

There was nothing but calm silence between them as they were walking in the forest. Helga was able to hear water ahead but was cut off by Tanana's voice as she turned her head to look at her .

"How much do you remember when you were three years dear?"

Helga's diamond blue eyes glistened into a electric blue for a second from the memory that her subconscious remembered something important that she doesn't know about but of course only Tanana noticed this reaction.

"Oh um not much. Just what my parents said about me never being perfect just like my older sister, running away because I had enough of them, coming to the village, and seeing you there telling me that I'm some divine entity. Why?"

Tana chuckled and responded humorously with a smirk. "Looks like the heavens decided you weren't ready to remember that day." _Until now that is._

"That day? What Happened? But wait how do you know what happened?"

"Full of questions aren't you." Tanana said that is more of statement than a question. Helga opened her mouth to speak but hold back her voice as she noticed that Tanana continued speaking. "Some villagers would hide in the shadows to look at outsiders to see if there was any potential threat that would come to us. One day I decided to go for myself as well and that is when I found you and your family at a beach that held very few people. I noticed you playing in the water by yourself while at a distance away your parents talked to your sister."

Helga frowned a little at this apparent memory but continued looking at Tanana as she continued.

"It was a first to see parents shut out their own child so I stayed in the shadows out of curiosity. Then I noticed you were too far into the water. A large wave came towards you."

Helga slowed down her walking and looked at her with slightly wide blue eyes then jogged up at her side since she continued walking then looked at her. "Did I almost drown or something?"

Tanana smiled. "Not quite."

Helga raised one side of her brow. "Not quite?"

The pair arrived at Tanana's intended destination and Helga was in awe of the scenery before her.

Where they were at had many trees and plants surrounding them giving the both of them a lot of privacy and covered the sides of the tallest waterfall Helga has ever seen. Helga went down on her knees and leaned forward looking down over the edge seeing that the waterfall forms a pool of water which leads into another waterfall.

"You stopped the wave before it touched you."

Helga turned her head looking at Tanana. The wind suddenly got stronger as it caused her long golden locks to swish side to side quickly behind her as she stood up again still near to the edge of the waterfall behind her.

"Stopped before it touched me?"

"Also the day you came into the village there was no sign of rain before hand."

"No sign of...but it did rain. How could that be-"

Tanana walked towards rather too close for Helga's taste as she took a step back but was stopped from finishing that step when she realized that she near the edge. She looked at Tanana with wide eyes not liking where this was going.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Tanana stated once a again rather than a question.

"See for…"

Tanana then raised her hand.

Gave Helga a gentle push that was enough to make her stumble.

Helga fell backwards.

Her feet no longer touching the ground.

"... myself?" Was Helga's last words as she saw with wide blue eyes her hair going up waving around quite violently around her head, as well as her pink bow that was now becoming loose as the wind around her became stronger and stronger. Her flower skirt was losing some of its petals from the hem. She forced her body to turn around and stay in a standing position causing her hair to go upright above her head and her floral skirt to flow around. When she was near halfway of the length of the waterfall to prepare herself for the impact coming to her in the pool of water below.

Then her blue eyes lit up into a electric blue once again as she remembered that day when she was three years old.

* * *

 _Three years old Helga was playing in the water trying to have fun but when she turned around she saw her parents and older sister talking very animately not even bothering to realize that she was by herself. She frowned deeply in sadness as she looked down at the water, looking at her natural bright blue eyes go dark with sadness. Which was why she didn't realize the large wave coming her way. When she looked up she saw the wave right about to hit her._

 _Instead of looking and feeling frightened. She scowled at the wave. The anger and frustration of people always pushing her around, her parents neglecting her, her sister not doing anything to change that. She just had enough!_

 _She yelled as a bright blue light surrounded her, the wave, and in her eyes._

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

 _The wave crashed down in front of her._

 _She then fell back on the water looking dazed. She then woke up from her trance looking around and stood up not knowing what she had done. "What am I doing?"_

 _She didn't notice a figure in the shadows that seemed to be an elderly woman._

 _The elderly woman smiled happily as she moved her hands out of the way of the big leaves whispering to herself, "you have arrived our goddess."_

 _However there another figure in the trees smiling that was anything but kindness. He looked down at the young girl who was walking away from the water and was now playing in the sand, using her pink ribbon as a flag for her sand castle. He chuckled darkly. "So you're the one." He then disappeared in the shadows._

* * *

Now in that same trance Helga stretched her arm out towards the pool of water.

The water now became brighter.

She raised her hand up.

The water came up like a geyser. Helga then landed on the geyser that pushed her towards near the top of the waterfall. Once there she was now kneeling on one knee on the geyser in front of the midsection of the waterfall.

In front of her there was a stone behind the crystal clear blue water that showed something has carved on it.

"Once I saw your ability, I knew you were the one. The one who represents the element of our village..."

Helga heard her voice call out to her but didn't turn towards her direction as she touched the stone gently through the water as she did when she found the village behind the waterfall.

Then the water lit up cleared away from the stone.

Revealing the symbol of the Blue Eyes.

The symbol lit up a bright blue due to Helga's touch.

Her blue eyes lit up more than before as did her amulet. The same light surrounded her body.

Now seeming to be out of her trance, but still using her power, she looked up at Tanana confused with what is happening to her.

Tanana just finished her sentence with a smile.

"... _water."_

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! X3**

 **Now let's skip forward in time! X3**

 **Just in case if you are wondering what the waterfall looks like. Lookup El Chiflon, Mexico. :3**


	8. Chapter 8- Stranger

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **AN: HEADS UP! I have made changes to this chapter and chapter 5! I hope you enjoy the changes!**

 **Oh Arnold's outfit is based on Milo's from the 2nd Atlantis film and Helga's outfit is based on Kida's from the 1st Atlantis film.**

 **Our beloved blondes are now 16! After founding out their powers, they have been doing training to master them now they have been conveniently given the same mission! In case if you are wondering, their tribes do know their powers when they found out themselves ;3. But the Green Eyes do not know about Helga and the Blue Eyes don't know about Arnold. That is until Tanana and Titus felt something odd.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Craig Bartlett owns the characters of Hey Arnold!**

* * *

Do you ever wish

You had a second chance

To meet someone again

For the first time?

* * *

A young sixteen year old who has an oblong shaped head and flaxen unruly hair is meditating under the sun by himself in a wide open grass field with his legs crossed and his hands set on his knees, a practice he has to do everyday in order to control his powers thus making it stronger. Villagers wondered if he ever had a sunstroke and he nearly had but with time he became use to it. In fact, he loved being outdoors with the sun shining down in him.

He wears a dark green cloth that goes from his hips to his knees that tied at the left side of his hip causing the cloth to go a little upwards to the left. Another long dark green cloth goes from his lower back, over his right shoulder crossing over his slightly muscled and tanned torso, under the amulet that is around his neck, cascading down his left leg going a little longer than the cloth around his legs, then lastly a piece of a light green cloth fastened around his waist and hips securing the dark green clothings.

He then saw in his mind something pink and blue?

Just when he can figure this image out.

"Young god!" An elderly man called out.

The young teen wasn't surprised when he was called by a name he wasn't very use to after all these years and still prefered his actual name instead. Ever since his years of non stop training, he has learned to be connected with the earth thus he being able to feel vibrations of all kinds including heart beats that he can tell apart.

He opened his eyes revealing its stunning emerald eyes. He then stood up from his tall makeshift tall tower out of stone. He couldn't help but love the relaxation he feels when he is high up while feeling the warmth of the sun. He then set his foot out on the edge of the tower. One would think that he will fall but another stone tower appeared right under his foot then he set out his other foot now repeating the process with his now bright green eyes as he reaches down to the elderly man.

"Hello mister Titus." He said kindly with a small smile. "And please just Arnold."

Titus chuckled. "Still can't get use to it after all these, Arnold?"

Arnold chuckled as well. "Nope still can't wrap my head around it." Now he looked at Titus curiously. "Is there anything you need to tell me? Or do my parents want me to help them again?" As he said his last guess an excited and eager tone took over as he turned his hands into fists in front of his chest as a form of excitement.

Over the years, Arnold's parents has always helped others outside the Green Eyes however he wasn't able to go with them because of the possible danger there was in doing them. But after he had better control of his powers at the age of fourteen, he was able to help people with his parents… in secret.

After he discovered his powers Titus has told him that no one, besides the Green Eye people and his parents, must know of his ability. So every time he went with his parents or when he was called on he would wear his blue cloth robe in case anyone sees him. To a stranger they do see him as a mysterious person or a god capable of making miracles which wasn't very far off but that is all and only what they will know.

Titus chuckled once again at his enthusiasm. "Nope not this time."

"Oh." Arnold said looking down as well as his arms trying to hide his disappointment but failed. He just smiled once again and looked down at Titus considering he has grown taller over the years. "Then is there anything you need to tell me?"

Titus gave a serious expression. "There has been possible trouble."

Trouble? Arnold thought as he tilted his head a little but then his eyes widen in realization. "Wait. What do you mean?"

"I was given a vision of a figure, a young woman in fact. She gave a mysterious and strong aura. Actually her aura was very similar to yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes. But that's not all. Her eyes shone a bright blue and to match those eyes is a necklace with a symbol of the Blue Eyes."

Arnold widened his eyes at the name. "The Blue Eyes! Wait, are you saying they have someone like me in their village, as in having abilities?" He then became worried, what if the Blue Eyes wanted revenge for what happened? Nothing has happened but then again this person could have trained their abilities like him. Now that he has mastered them, who can say that this person didn't as well?

"I am not completely sure, that is why I need you to confirm this yourself. I need you to try to find out about this at the Blue Eyes to confirm whether or not if this person does exist."

Arnold was about to accept this task but he hesitated. "But do you think I'm ready?"

"If you were not then I wouldn't tell you this." Titus said in a honest tone.

"You're right but-"

"Arnold, do you trust yourself?"

"I-" Arnold started but when he saw the serious yet trusting look on Titus face, he sighed and closed his eyes to calm himself from his slight panic. He opened his eyes. "I'm ready." Then his eyes glistened for a second.

Titus smiled in approval. "We shall get you prepared then you will head off in the morning."

* * *

Now at night on a full moon, a young sixteen year old girl is in a fetal position inside a sphere of water. Someone would think that she is drowning but having to be around water all the time she has no choice but to have to be able to hold her breath underwater for a long time. She also has to meditate only when there is a full moon. Since this couldn't happen more often she would meditate as much as she can in order to strengthen her power and to be calm like water itself. Which took some difficulty, probably because of her biological father since she remembers his short tempers.

She wears a dark blue cloth around her developed chest revealing her bare collarbone, shoulders, arms, and her curved slim waist. Despite the great amount of skin that is showing, her skin still kept its creamy white color. She also wears another dark blue cloth that has one pink strap of color around her bottom and thighs which is tied in the middle causing the cloth around her legs to upwards in the middle and the extra amount of cloth from where it's tied goes down to the bottom of her knees.

Her blonde sunshine hair swirls around her torso revealing its increase in length overtime, it now reaches her lower back. A section of her hair is braided with her pink ribbon within the braid.

She then saw yellow and green?

However before she can figure it out.

She then noticed vibrations in the water signaling someone on land is coming to her. Knowing who these vibrations belong to, she then stood in her sphere of water and opened her eyes revealing its electric blue brightness cutting through the water, this often happens when there is a full moon. As the brightness reduces but still fairly bright the water from the sphere start to fall back into the lake and she gently lands on the ground. She noticed an elderly woman in front of her.

"Hey Tanana, ya need something?" But before Tanana responded she held her hand in front of her to signal to stop Tanana from speaking and looked at her a little pleadingly. "And please no goddess, divinity, or great powerful one. Just Helga." Helga then put her hand down.

"You still don't like what we call you?" Tanana said amusingly.

"I'm no one special, I am just me."

Tanana gave her a half-lidded look with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah I know I got water powers, but I am still me and no one can tell me nor call me anything else otherwise." Helga said with a small huff as she crossed her arms and looked away. She looked at Tanana. "Now that we established that." She then put arms down at her sides and fully looked down at Tanana, something she mostly did as a child anyway but since she has grown she had to look more down. She said curiously. "You want to talk or something?"

Tanana looked straight into Helga's eyes and with a serious tone in her voice, she said. "Something is approaching."

"Approaching? What are you talking about…?"

"There seems to be a male figure coming this way-"

"Oh great, we have a creep coming our way." Helga exasperated.

Despite the slightly serious moment, Tanana couldn't help but chuckle at Helga's comment. "It is not just any 'creep,' Helga. He has an aura remotely similar to yours."

Helga frowned a little then smirked while sarcastically saying. "Like mine? What, heh, does he have extraordinary powers? Haha...ha...and you are not laughing." She said awkwardly when she sees Tanana not joining in her joke.

"Well It is possible. That is why I need you to investigate if this is true because this person can pose a threat based from I have seen. He has green eyes and a oblong shaped head like his amulet with the symbol of the Green Eyes."

"The Green Eyes! So they are coming after us? And you are telling me to spy on them?" Helga couldn't help feel nervous yet angry at the thought of meeting someone who came from tribe that hurt her parents. And if this person is like her then she can not take this lightly.

Tanana then turned slowly trying to hide her mischievous smile. "Well if you are not ready and can not seem to handle it then maybe next-"

"Hold on, hold on. I can handle it. I am completely ready." Helga said stubbornly.

Tanana turned to face Helga with a smile. "That's more like it." She then turned quiet and gave Helga the same expression she had when she announced the news to Helga. "Helga, I have been with you with every practice and seen how much stronger you have become. Do you honestly believe that you are ready to this mission?"

Helga then with a serious but playtone in her voice as she smirked and put her hands to her waist and slacked it to the right. The full moon behind her seeming to give a sense of authority. Her blue eyes glistened for a second. "Bring it."

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE! X3**


	9. Chapter 9- Encounter

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **AN: As you all know, I have decided to change how they meet! I hope you find this meeting just as interesting as the other one ;3.**

 **There seems to be a stranger. But they need to know who this person exactly is. They wouldn't have thought, or remembered, that they have met this person before. Of course this meeting will be as intense as it was the first time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Craig Bartlett owns the characters of Hey Arnold!**

* * *

 _We've got a little_

 _Bit of a rivalry_

 _Going._

* * *

Morning came which meant it was time for Arnold to set out what he had to do for the safety of the villagers and his parents. He knows he only can fulfill this task. If this person also guards their village like him then no one but him will be able to protect themselves. Despite his determination, a small sense of panic overcomes him knowing there is a possibility that another person is able to do the unexplainable just like him. But that is not all.

It was also the fact this person resides in the Blue Eyes, an enemy they avoid conflict with as if both sides had a mutual silent agreement of "you do not fight us then we will not fight you," if that were to be broken. Well, all the pent up anger will surely release in the worst way possible since both sides have an advantage of strength.

"You have everything you need son?" Arnold broke out of thoughts when he heard his father entered their hut.

He turned to his father with a smile. "Yup I double checked everything so I'm ready to go."

"I saw that you were worried which is strange since you like to look at the bright side of situations." Miles said teasingly.

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. "Heh heh, well dad this is a pretty big deal but I'm confident what my training has done for me, both physical and earth bending."

"Well of course you have the physical part down son! After all your teacher was me." Miles said proudly.

"But he did get his intelligence from his mother that's for sure." Both Arnold and Miles turned to see Stella, who also entered the hut, with a smirk as she walked towards them with her arms crossed. Both males chuckled. "Good luck out there and be careful. Remember the Blue Eyes don't hold back once there is threat so try not to get discovered. Also if their priestess is anything like Titus they might know about you."

"You're mother is right, as usual." He said jokingly attempting to lighten up the mood, it worked since both Stella and Arnold chuckled. "So make sure to wear your hood, that way they won't how you look like completely."

"Got it dad." Arnold said with a nod.

"Although...your head is hard to hide. I blame your mother for that." Miles said as jerked his thumb towards Stella. She gasped then punched his shoulder causing Miles to wince and rub the sore area.

Arnold laughed at the exchange happening before him. He then noticed how bright it became, meaning he needs to head out. "Alright mom and dad I need to go now. And thanks for cheering me up." He smiled at his parents who also smiled back. They all went in for a family hug with big smiles. They all pulled back then Arnold exited the hut.

As he walked out, villagers said their "good luck" with bows of respect and of course accompanied with phrases of "young god" and even "prince" for his caring personality plus his attractiveness, which causes Arnold to blush slightly in modesty.

Once Arnold was out of the village, he looked at the forest before him. With a deep breath, he headed into the forest with his robe flowing behind him.

* * *

Helga kept watch in a high tree that was by a waterfall, the same waterfall Tanana took her to when she was younger, on the lookout for anyone that matched Tanana's description. She was in the area of the village but not too close to make sure not to give out the location. Although she doesn't have a clear idea where the Green Eyes were, she knew this place was the least complicated to go through in order to be near the Blue Eyes. Like Arnold, she wore her dark blue robe in order to hide her appearance.

She then heard something snap.

* * *

Arnold arrived an area where there are are numerous trees and in the middle of that was a great waterfall. He was in awe of its beauty so much so he didn't realize he had stepped onto a pile of twigs causing a loud snap. He didn't have much time to wince at what he done when suddenly a huge orb of water swallowed him up and lifted him in the air.

He looked around a way to get out as he saw a vine near him. He grabbed onto the vine, pulled himself out of the orb then landed onto a branch of a tree.

"Well well, now who do we have here?"

Arnold looked in front of him and saw from the other side of the waterfall a figure covered in a blue robe, with their hood on, that has their hand resting on their hip. From what he can see in the robe and the sound of their voice, which he couldn't help think it sounds familiar, is definitely a female like Titus said. He answered confidently.

"No one who you should be worried about."

"This 'no one' seems too suspicious for me not to do anything. Sorry but I don't plan on letting you go without knowing who you are and what you want." Helga said in a stubborn tone. From this Arnold can tell that it was going to be hard to reason with her.

"Unfortunately, you can't know who I am, I do not want anything, I just needed…" That was when Arnold realized. He was engulfed by water and was lifted by it. How can that happen? He noticed a blue light reflected on him. He followed the light and saw something shining on the girl's chest. A sapphire necklace, that means. "You are the Blue Eye's Goddess."

From hearing this, Helga's eyes widened under her hood then quickly used her hands to bring up water, turn them into icicles, charged them at Arnold in attempt to pin him into the tree.

However seeing this, Arnold, with a swing of his arm, controlled a boulder to come in front of him as a shield. Once he heard the impact, he moved the boulder in the air next to him.

Helga was shocked at the move but when she looked back at what happened she remembered seeing an emerald necklace, hearing a strangely familiar male voice, then realized that this person is the God of the Green Eyes. She can see his smug smirk and couldn't but growl. "Alright, O great god of the Green eyes. If you want to play then…" She stretched out her arms, made a scooping motion with her hands causing a great amount of water to surround her. "Let's play."

* * *

 **Please review! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10-Battle

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **AN: I hope you all are pumped about this as much as I am! ^^**

 **Both guardians are together face to face, not willing to back down! How will this end? Will they remember that this is actually not their first encounter?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Craig Bartlett owns the characters of Hey Arnold!**

* * *

 _I will remember you._

 _Will you remember me?_

 _Don't let your life pass you by_

 _And don't forget all your memories_

* * *

Loud thuds resonate throughout the forest causing multi-colored birds to fly away from the chaos caused by two blonde teens. Luckily, those noises didn't reach their respective village, if it did an uproar would happen thus bringing in the villagers and their parents into a fight which meant danger.

Both Arnold and Helga glared at each other in mid-air as both of their attacks collided once again, even though their hoods covered their eyes they both can feel the tension between them. They landed back onto the branch they were originally on before in a kneeling position, panting slightly. They both thought to themselves in bafflement. _Just how strong is this person?_ Which they hate to admit.

Arnold wasn't sure why he kept up this battle. He is known to be a pacifist, patient, and someone who always keeps a cool head. So why does he feel the need to prove his strength to this goddess he just met? Just something about this girl easily riled him up. He felt annoyed for giving in yet he was full of… excitement? Well his powers had made feel quite alone in the village. Yes he was grateful he had an ability he can use to help others but now that he met his match, he won't have to hold back anymore.

Meanwhile Helga was trying to wrap her head around the fact he has not backed down yet. She was trained to not be hot-headed, an unfortunate trait she gained from her biological father, so she doesn't lose sight of her goal nor the control of her powers because it is linked to her emotions. Even though this O supposed great one did make her agitated, that is only part of the reason. It is mainly the reason that she was indeed holding back her strength a bit as if she doesn't want to hurt this person. Only her parents and Tanana knew about her softer side that likes to sing and recite poetry by the river at night in secrecy thus giving her the nickname "Cecil" which means blind since this is a side very few know of. Now she felt this side come out of her because of this person. But why?

"Why are you holding back? If you truly have trained as much as I did then I expect a challenge." Arnold said smugly as stood with his arms crossed, he didn't know what came over him but he can't say he didn't like it.

Helga looked up with a scoff. _Did he really just sass me?_

"Unless you're scared." He continued.

Oh that did it. _Sorry "Cecil" you are going to have to leave because no more of this scared crap is going to be put on me!_ Helga snarled as she stood quickly with her hands on her hips. "Alright bucko, let's see if you can handle this!" Helga stretched out her arm towards the pool of water under the waterfall she then raised her arm up causing a great amount of water come up in a fast pace heading under Arnold.

Arnold stumbled at the sight but he managed to dodge away in time then landed on a boulder that was sticking out of the wall next to the waterfall. He looked at the girl who now was wearing a smirk. He frowned then smirked as well as he pointed his hand to the boulder he was on. He jumped, moved his arm towards Helga making the boulder make it's way toward her at high speed.

Helga created an ice shield causing the rock to fall. She looked at Arnold and saw that he made a pillar of earth. She turned the ice into water so she can stretch its length towards Arnold, it then became ice thus making a way for her to run across.

Arnold saw this as he prepared himself into a fighting position. Once Helga reached him she jumped high, spun her body around resulting a powerful kick. Arnold blocked this with both of arms and pushed her leg away. She landed on her feet walked back two steps, twirled around to grab the ice behind her to make it into water again and whipped it towards Arnold. He dodged the attacks then sprinted towards Helga about to attack but she jumped over him turned to face him using her water to catch him.

She thought she did but noticed it was a double made of earth that was caught instead. She turned her body around looking for the real target but was too late when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her arms limiting her movement. She gasped at the unexpected touch then stumbled back.

The force of this grab seemed to have grab some her robe as well as it caused her hood to slip down from her face revealing her long sunshine blonde hair that slipped out of her hood. Her blue eyes widened when she noticed the brightness had meant the absence of her disguise.

Arnold saw sapphire eyes, blonde hair, and a pink ribbon braided into a section of that beautiful hair. A hit of nostalgia overcame him at the sight of this girl.

Her stumble caused her a need to grab something to stable her so didn't realize that she caught robe of her opponent.

The hood Arnold wore slipped off as well revealing the shape of his head and his wild cornflower colored hair. His green eyes widened when he saw the girl in front of him much clearer knowing this meant his hood has fell off as well.

Helga saw emerald eyes, a darker shade of blonde hair, and a unique shaped head that felt familiar to see. Recollection covered her features at the sight of this boy.

Both of their eyes could not pull away from the person before them and they did not want to look away either. They both tried their hardest to remember this person but it was hard to do this when both of their thoughts are filled with one equal thought.

 _Breathtakingly beautiful._

Arnold and Helga felt their eyes burn as well as their heart tightened. Arnold saw Helga's eyes shining brightly, Helga also saw Arnold's eyes turning much brighter.

Helga and Arnold were close to the edge so this impact caused them to fall off. They didn't care about this however as their eyes stayed glued to each other's, worried that what they are seeing will disappear if they look away even for a split second. They then landed into the pool of water with a great splash.

* * *

 **Review please!**


End file.
